1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to processing of sensor information for use with mobile communication devices and, more particularly, to reducing power consumption or error of a digital compass for use in or with mobile communication devices.
2. Information
Mobile communication devices, for example, cellular telephones, portable navigation units, laptop computers, personal digital assistants, or the like play an important role in allowing society to maintain its mobility. For example, mobile communication devices may enable users to request or access information, services, etc. anytime anyplace via one or more applications hosted on computing platforms associated with these devices. Such applications may include, for example, navigation or position-tracking applications, geo-processing or mapping applications, Web-browsing applications, game or music-related applications, or the like.
To support a number of applications in today's market, mobile communication devices may employ a variety of sensors. These sensors may typically, although not necessarily, be capable of converting physical phenomena into analog or digital signals and may be integrated into (e.g., built-in, etc.) or otherwise supported by (e.g., stand-alone, etc.) a mobile communication device. For example, a mobile communication device may feature one or more accelerometers, gyroscopes, magnetometers, gravitometers, ambient light detectors, proximity sensors, thermometers, etc., capable of measuring various motion states, locations, orientations, ambient environments, etc. of the mobile device. Sensors may be utilized individually or may be used in combination with other sensors, depending on a particular application.
Obtaining or providing more accurate or useful sensor measurements for use by applications hosted on a mobile communication device may, for example, improve or enhance performance of such applications. Accordingly, from time to time, it may be desirable to calibrate one or more associated sensors in some manner.